Happy New Year
by BlackHime13
Summary: Por que las apariencias engañan y eso es algo que muchos aprenderán aquella noche. Por que aquel era el mejor fin de año y comienzo del siguiente que alguna vez pudieron haber soñado. / AU.


_**El mejor comienzo de año posible**_

Salir de fiesta no es algo que particularmente le gustara, pero sus amigos le insistieron en que sería bueno salir y despejar la cabeza de vez en cuando. La universidad era cada vez más estresante y sinceramente si que necesitaba un descanso. Los exámenes habían acabado y tenían una semana libre así que no encontró excusa alguna para negarse.

De esa forma se vio arrastrado al centro comercial en busca de un atuendo para aquella misma noche. Ir de tienda en tienda probándose ropa tampoco le agradaba pues él tenía unos gustos muy simples y, cabe destacar, un presupuesto ajustado. Suspiró cansado y se sentó en uno de los sillones esperando a que su amigo saliera del probador. Llevaba como 20 cambios de ropa distintos y ninguno parecía convencerle. El suyo tampoco había sido decidido y suspiró derrotado y desanimado al observar la montaña de ropa que había sobre el sillón a su lado. Eso significaba que estarían como mínimo otras tres horas allí.

Salió de sus pensamientos de autocompasión cuando su amigo abrió la cortina y le preguntó por su opinión. Se sonrojó al ver lo atrevida que era la elección, pero tuvo que admitir que le quedaba estupendamente bien. Era casi como si aquella ropa hubiese sido diseñada para su amigo.

La camisa ceñida al cuerpo, los pantalones de cuero que acentuaban sus torneadas piernas, las botas negras hasta las rodillas y las pulseras en ambas muñecas... todo era un conjunto de negro y rojo que acentuaban la piel pálida de su acompañante junto con su rojizo cabello.

Sonrió cuando notó el ceño fruncido de este al no obtener respuesta por su parte.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Gaara? Todo te queda impresionante pues tienes una muy buena figura.- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mira quien habla. Tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, pero te empeñas en esconderlo usando sudaderas y pantalones anchos. Además de esas horribles gafas que casi no dejan ver tu fino rostro. Y por no hablar de ese espanto de cabello. ¿Cuanto hace que no vas a la peluquería?- el pelirrojo se quejó mirando a su amigo. Sabe que este sería la envidia de todas las mujeres y donceles de la universidad, pero nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención. En parte comprende que quiera centrarse en sus estudios, pero a este paso nadie se fijará románticamente en él y eso no puede permitirlo. No quiere que su rubio amigo acabe la universidad sin haber salido por lo menos con un varón.

El contrario solo se encoge de hombros y él suspira. De verdad que esa noche piensa lograr que el rubio se fije en alguien o se teñirá el cabello de azul.

-No creo que sea buena idea hacer una apuesta como esa.- comentó divertido.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta verdad?- preguntó y cuando este asiente suspira.- Pues no pienso retirarlo. Pienso encontrar un varón lo suficientemente asombroso como para que tu rubia cabeza empiece a interesarse en el género contrario.- proclamó mirándole con seguridad.

El rubio solo suelta una risita divertido pues no es la primera vez que oye esas palabras salir de la boca de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Pues buena suerte.- dijo con voz burlona. Realmente no cree que el de ojos aguamarina pueda encontrar un varón que le llame la atención. No es porque no le interese el género masculino como cree él, sino porque ya hay alguien que le interesa. Es un par de años mayor que su persona, inteligente, increíblemente atractivo, con una personalidad bastante interesante, pero... si siempre hay un pero... tiene novia.

Por lo que sabe su novia es la mejor del curso de medicina, mientras que él es el mejor en derecho. Supo desde el principio que el mayor no se fijaría en su persona, no solo por no ser lo suficientemente atractivo, sino que carecía del estatus social adecuado y de la inteligencia necesaria. Cierto que no le iba mal en su carrera, educación infantil, pero no era el mejor. Además su aspecto, por mucho que el pelirrojo dijera que era atractivo, él nunca creyó que hubiese algo especial. Era rubio con ojos azules, algo no muy común para los japoneses, pero su padre era americano así que no es nada espectacular. Su estatura es la promedio para un doncel, metro sesenta, de complexión delgada, por no decir flacucho, y piel ligeramente morena. Además que en sus mejillas tiene unas cicatrices de un accidente que tuvo de pequeño que no cree que le favorezcan mucho, al igual que su visión, por ello lleva gafas. Como tampoco es que tenga mucho dinero compró las más baratas que pudo y por ello no es que sean las más modernas del mundo.

Sinceramente nunca ha tenido mucha autoestima y por ello no siente ganas de esforzarse en arreglarse. Ya lo intentó en la secundaria y se metieron mucho con él. Las mujeres le miraban mal y los varones parecían penetrarle con la mirada. Incluso hubo una vez que le acorralaron contra los casilleros en mitad del pasillo y si no llega a ser por uno de los profesores no sabe lo que le habrían hecho. Desde entonces decidió que lo mejor era no llamar la atención y que con lo que llevaba estaba bien para que no le molestaran.

Eso le recordaba que a la única persona que le contó sobre ese incidente fue a su amigo Gaara que solo le miró sorprendido para luego llamarle idiota. Después no volvieron a tocar el tema, excepto cuando este insistía en que quería buscarle pareja pues era un desperdicio no tenerla.

Suspiró al recordar tantas cosas y fue cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo pelirrojo no se encontraba allí. Le buscó con la mirada solo para verle hablar y coquetear con uno de los dependientes. Por lo general su amigo era bastante serio y reservado, pero durante las fiestas se olvidaba de los estudios y decidía divertirse un poco a su manera. Que es la de calentar a todo varón que encuentre interesante. Aunque nunca le ha visto ir más allá de coqueteos y miradas provocativas. Para ser precisos la única pareja que ha tenido su amigo es la actual: un moreno de piel pálida, estudiante de arte, llamado Senju Sai. Tiene una personalidad algo extraña, pero se nota que adora al pelirrojo y este parece estar igual de enamorado de él.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿No que salía con Sai? Nunca le había visto coquetear con otro varón desde que empezó a salir con el moreno. Fue en ese momento en el cual le vio acercarse a él con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-¿Te peleaste con Sai?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios nada más tenerle lo suficientemente cerca para que le oyera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó sorprendido, pero con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

-Porque nunca coqueteas con nadie. No desde que empezaste a salir con él. Por eso pensé que peleasteis, porque si fuese algo tan serio como romper me lo habrías dicho de inmediato.- le explicó mirándole preocupado.

-Yo... es solo que Sai tiende a coquetear con cualquiera, esté yo delante o no. Por eso el otro día que quedamos para tener una cita, yo llegué algo antes, pero él no aparecía. Me preocupé y le llamé, pero tampoco respondía. Después de casi una hora de esperarle decidí irme de allí. Fue entonces que le vi en una cafetería sentado con un par de varones más y unas chicas. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando tan bien que no recordaba que habíamos quedado. Me enojé y solo me acerqué para golpearle, llamarlo idiota e irme de allí. No hemos hablado desde entonces.- dijo con la voz queda y mirada baja.

-Dios... ¿eso no significa que habéis...?

-Eso creo... no ha intentado contactarme así que creo que la respuesta es clara. Seguro que se enojó por interrumpirle ese día y no quiere ni verme.- comentó con una débil sonrisa.

-¡Pero había quedado contigo y no tenía derecho a darte plantón!- exclamó enfadado el rubio.

-Nunca dijimos que saliésemos exclusivamente. Simplemente empezamos a quedar y solo asumí que salíamos. En realidad nunca dijo nada mas que un "me gustas" y seguro que también había muchas otras que le gustaban al mismo tiempo.- fueron sus palabras. En su voz se notaba la tristeza.

-La verdad... yo también pensé que ibais en serio. Después de todo se notaba lo mucho que el te gustaba y por las escenas de celos que vi creí que él sentía lo mismo que tu...- murmuró apenado el ojiazul. El pelirrojo le sonrió a su amigo pues notaba que en realidad si que se preocupaba mucho por él.

-Sabes... creo que no importa. Si no siente lo mismo no voy a perder más el tiempo en alguien que solo juega conmigo. Así que pensé en salir esta noche, celebrar el fin de año, el fin de mi noviazgo y quien sabe... tal vez encontrar a alguien que quiera estar conmigo de forma sincera y monógama.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Esta fue correspondida por su querido rubio que entendía mejor porqué la insistencia de salir esa noche en particular.

-Sabes... yo también pienso que es hora de pasar página.- susurró mirándole con un brillo de dulzura en los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin entender.

-Pues... no te lo dije, pero desde que empezó el curso hay un varón que me gusta, pero como este tiene novia desde el principio sabía que no tenía oportunidad y que debía darme por vencido. El problema es que no es tan fácil olvidar a alguien que crees que es la persona indicada para ti. Aunque ahora, después de un año, creo que ya es momento que lo intente de verdad.- explicó soltando una risita derrotada. El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una de comprensión. Sabía que su amigo no tenía mucha autoestima, pero estaba seguro que si lo hubiese intentado habría logrado enamorar a ese varón, sin importar que este ya tuviese a alguien.

-Entonces... vamos a convertirte en un demonio de la seducción esta noche y ambos vamos a arrasar en la fiesta. Para olvidar y dejar atrás a dos tipos que no merecían la pena.- dijo con una sonrisa confiada y el rubio se la devolvió.

Así se pusieron en marcha y después de otras dos agotadoras horas encontraron la ropa perfecta para lo que querían esa noche. Después fueron a una peluquería donde le arreglaron el cabello al rubio, que en realidad solo era cortar el flequillo para que pudieran verse sus preciosos ojos zafiro. Luego fueron a hacerse la manicura, de un color negro fue lo que decidieron, y así se marcharon al apartamento del rubio. No sin antes comprarle un par de lentes de contacto al rubio, pues tenía prohibido ir con esas gafas a la discoteca.

Este vivía solo desde que perdió a sus padres durante la primaria. Tuvo un tutor, pero decidió que prefería vivir solo a estar con él, pues este ya tenía su propia familia. Eran solo las siete y media de la tarde así que decidieron comer algo primero y luego empezar a prepararse.

Ambos se ducharon y vistieron para luego maquillarse con un poco de base, pintarse los labios de un tono rosa suave por parte del rubio y un tono algo rojizo por parte del pelirrojo y, para los ojos, solo se rizaron las pestañas y las resaltaron con algo de eyeliner y una sombra negra.

Después de verse en el espejo y entre si sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

-Creo que hoy vamos a matar a algunos con solo vernos.- comentó divertido el pelirrojo.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó algo cohibido el rubio pues no estaba acostumbrado a llevar ese tipo de ropa.

-Por supuesto. Sobretodo cuando vean ese provocador tatuaje que tienes en el estómago y que esa camiseta deja ver a la perfección.- respondió mirándole pícaramente. El ojiazul se sonrojó aún más, pero también sonrió contento. Su amigo estaba consiguiendo darle seguridad en su aspecto y eso era algo nuevo para él.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, concretamente su estómago donde se podía apreciar una espiral con diferentes símbolos que abarcaban toda la zona hasta perderse un poco debajo de los pantalones. Se lo hizo a los 16, un día que después de discutir con su tutor y salir de fiesta, bebió más de la cuenta y al parecer uno del grupo con quien iba le retó a hacérselo. No hay que decir que se enojaron con él cuando vieron lo que había hecho, pero le dio igual pues ya estaba hecho y no se podía retroceder el tiempo. Aunque nunca volvió a beber de aquella forma otra vez, pues a saber con qué despertaría esa vez y no quería arriesgarse más de la cuenta.

Luego giró a su amigo que también tenía un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de la cadera y que sinceramente le quedaba increíble con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Volvieron a sonreírse y cogiendo un bolso con las llaves, monedero y un par de cosas más salieron en dirección a la fiesta. Decidieron ir en el coche del pelirrojo, un Ford Mustang V8 GT 2016 en color rojo, pues si querían destacar lo harían en todos los sentidos. Escuchando " _ **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)**_ " de _Fall Out Boy_ fue cuando llegaron a la entrada del lugar.

Los demás alumnos, pues el lugar había sido reservado a los alumnos de la universidad en exclusividad, les miraron sorprendidos a más no poder. Primero no supieron quiénes eran, luego reconocieron al pelirrojo y poco después al rubio pues siempre iban juntos. Los varones les devoraban con la mirada, las mujeres les tenían envidia al igual que muchos otros donceles, pero lo que predominaba era la sorpresa. Nadie podía creer que los dos chicos de segundo, uno estudiante de educación infantil y el otro de filología inglesa, que siempre estaban más centrados en los estudios que en relacionarse con los demás hubiesen asistido a la fiesta. Pero, por sobretodo, nadie nunca imaginó que debajo de esas sudaderas y pantalones anchos, el flequillo recortado un poco más lentes de contacto, el rubio se convirtiera en el doncel más provocador del mundo. Además que no pudieron evitar notar el tatuaje en ambos estómagos que les hizo relamerse los labios a más de la mitad de los varones.

Sin mirar a ninguno ambos chicos se adentraron al lugar y una vez seguros en la oscuridad, solo iluminada por focos y luces que iban y venían, se permitieron sonreír divertidos ante la reacción de los de fuera. Caminaron juntos hasta la barra, que se encontraba a la derecha del lugar, pasando entre más estudiantes que les miraban de igual forma a los de antes, y se sentaron.

El barman no tardó en atenderlos con una sonrisa coqueta que el pelirrojo devolvió. El varón no era del todo su tipo, pero había visto a Sai mirar en su dirección desde que entró al lugar y tenía ganas de darle una lección. El rubio pareció entender y solo soltó una risita divertida a la vez que tomaba un poco de su bebida. Siempre había preferido el ron al vodka, contrario a su amigo. De esa forma no se equivocaban de copa nunca. Cuando el pelirrojo dejó de coquetear con el varón, el cual era castaño de ojos miel, volvió su atención a su amigo.

-¿Crees que es temprano para bailar?- le preguntó al oído, para que pudiera oírle por encima de la estridente música. El rubio hizo pose como si lo pensara, morritos con dedo en los labios, cosa que atrajo la mirada de muchos, y luego solo negó con la cabeza.

Ambos sonrieron divertidos y después de acabarse sus bebidas se levantaron y caminaron hasta la pista. Con todas las miradas sobre ellos escucharon la canción que comenzaba y la reconocieron, sonriendo de inmediato, pues era muy apropiada. " _ **Beggin' On Your Knees**_ de _Victoria Justice_ " al tiempo en que esta canción sonaba ambos comenzaron a mover las caderas provocando a todo aquel que les mirase. Hubo un moreno en particular que miraba la escena con los ojos enrojecidos de celos, pues notaba como querían devorar a su pelirrojo novio. Sabía que este estaba enojado con él, pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarle la situación y para cuando se dio cuenta la fiesta de la universidad ya había llegado. No pensó que este asistiría y mucho menos que lo haría con semejante atuendo, pero cuando le vio empezar a bailar al son de esa canción y mirarle por momentos supo que lo tendría difícil para hacer que le escuchara, y mucho más para que le perdonara.

-Me da a mi que tu novio te odia.- comentó una voz a su lado y miró cabreado al idiota de su primo.

-Solo está enojado. Lo arreglaré. Además es culpa de los idiotas de tus amigos que esté así.- dijo cabreado. El día que no pudo llegar a la cita con Gaara fue porque los amigos de su primo lo arrastraron hasta aquella cafetería solo porque les faltaba uno. Intentó rechazar a las chicas de forma amable, pero después de casi una hora su paciencia estaba por agotarse. Iba a irse cuando apareció su pelirrojo molesto, le golpeó y le gritó para luego marcharse. Quiso ir detrás suyo, pero los idiotas con los que estaba se lo impidieron diciendo que para qué salía con un chico como aquel.

-¡No jodas! ¿Ese es el chico que vimos la semana pasada?- preguntó sorprendido un pelirrojo de ojos naranjas.

-¡No me extraña que quisieras tirártelo!- gritó ahora un peliplateado de ojos rosas, para luego echarse a reír. Les fulminó con la mirada cabreado aún más.

-¡Ni os acerquéis a él!- amenazó furibundo y por un momento todos en la mesa se asustaron, pues nunca habían visto al moreno así.

-Hey tranquilo. Estos idiotas no harán nada para quitártelo.- aseguró su primo para tranquilizarle al tiempo en que miraba mal a su amigos. Ni siquiera sabía porqué se juntaba con ellos, pues no compartía su opinión de rollos de una noche.

-Bueno... pero el rubio está bien bueno también. ¿Le conoces?- quiso saber un pelinaranja con diversos piercings en la cara.

-¿Naruto? Es el mejor amigo de Gaara.- respondió sin darle importancia.

-Lo conozco. Es el nerd de educación infantil... bueno al menos eso pensaban todos hasta hoy. Nunca pensé que con ropa ajustada y sin gafas se vería así. ¿Eso en su estómago es un tatuaje?- dijo ahora un castaño de ojos blancos.

-Se lo hizo a los 16.- comentó el moreno sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pelirrojo.

-Wow... se ve realmente provocativo, ¿no crees Sasuke?- cuestionó el pelirrojo al azabache. El moreno viró su vista un momento a su primo al no oír respuesta de este. Al ver sus ojos dilatados y aquella sonrisa en sus labios algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-Espera... ¡Naruto era quien te gustaba!- gritó sorprendido. La sonrisa del azabache aumentó al oír aquello.

-¿Dejaste a Karin por ese chico?- preguntó sorprendido Hidan.

-¿Y qué si así fue?- rebatió como si nada el de ojos negros.

-Hombre... puedo entenderlo ahora, pero... viendo como se veía antes... es raro que te fijaras en él.- comentó el castaño.

-Hmp. Supongo que yo no solo me fijo en el aspecto, no como idiotas como vosotros.- respondió sonriendo de forma burlona.

-Pero nunca has intentado acercarte a él.- dijo mirándole sospechosamente el moreno.

-Cierto... pero os daré la oportunidad de intentar ligar con él. Si os rechaza no os volveréis a acercar a él ni al pelirrojo.- les desafió mirándoles seriamente.

-Parece que estás seguro que conseguirás ligártelo.- comentó el pelirrojo. El azabache solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tenéis veinte minutos... así quedarán 5 minutos para año nuevo. Tiempo suficiente para demostraros que ese rubio me pertenece.- indicó y los demás asintieron para luego acabarse sus bebidas y dirigirse a la barra, donde ambos donceles se encontraban después de bailar un rato.

Hidan se marchó a ligar con algún varón mientras que Sasori se fue a buscar a su novio. Los únicos varones a parte de Sasuke y Sai, eran Neji y Pain quienes eran los que habían aceptado el desafío.

-Oye. ¿Por qué metiste a Gaara en esto también?- exigió saber enojado.

-Está claro que ahora mismo, él está enojado contigo, pero si realmente sintió algo fuerte por ti, no será capaz de liarse con otro en tus narices. No después de una semana al menos.-respondió mirando a sus amigos sentarse al lado de cada doncel. Neji junto al pelirrojo y Pain junto al rubio.

-¿Y Naruto? ¿Desde cuando vas detrás suyo?- preguntó curioso. A principios de año su primo dejó a su novia de la preparatoria y solo dijo que había alguien en quien se había fijado, pero nunca dijo quien era. Ni tampoco pareció que se acercara a esa persona con intenciones de conquistarla.

-Desde que inició el curso y lo sabes. Lo conocí en el parque cerca de la universidad. A él se le habían roto las gafas y lo acompañé hasta una óptica cercana. Para que no tropezara le rodeé de la cintura y ahí me di cuenta de lo delgado que era a pesar de las ropas que llevaba, al igual que vi los impresionantes zafiros que tiene por ojos.- respondió con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Pero no has intentado nada con él. ¿Por qué?- inquirió otra vez.

-Pues... porque quise centrarme en acabar mis materias y ahora que solo me queda la tesis tendré tiempo para enfocarme en él. Sabes como son en nuestra familia. Nada de distracciones que puedan afectar nuestras notas.- explicó suspirando.

-Ya veo... por eso decidiste hacer tu movimiento durante la fiesta de hoy. ¿Pero por qué tan seguro en que los rechazará?- cuestionó comprendiendo a su primo. En la familia Uchiha eran muy estrictos y no permitían que algo como las relaciones sentimentales nublasen su juicio en cuanto a estudios y negocios se tratase.

-Hmp. No he pasado un año como acosador suyo sin aprender varias cosas del rubio. Además que me he encargado de deshacerme de todo aquel que le viese con intenciones románticas.- fue su respuesta con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

Una gota le resbaló por la sien al ver la parte manipuladora y sádica del moreno, pero sonrió divertido ante una parte de información.

-¿Celoso tal vez? Creo que no soportabas que el rubio pudiera fijarse en alguien que no fueses tu.- dijo divertido a más no poder.

-Ni que tú fueses distinto con el pelirrojo. ¿O te recuerdo como amenazaste a todo aquel que se le acercaba más de la cuenta?- respondió a su vez el azabache.

Ambos se sonrieron. Después de todo no cabía duda que eran familia. Sin más voltearon en dirección a ambos donceles y notaron como estos les observaban para después levantarse y dirigirse al escenario del lugar.

* **20 minutos antes** *

Mientras bailaban el pelirrojo notó que la vista de su rubio amigo estaba dirigida al mismo lugar que la suya. Frunció el ceño confundido pues sabía que al moreno no estaba mirando. Pasó su vista por los demás de la mesa y se encontró con que un par de ojos negros como la noche no perdían de vista ninguno de los movimientos de su amigo. Sonrió divertido y cuando la canción terminó volvieron a su sitio en la barra. Pidieron otro trago y cuando este se les fue entregado decidió hacerle la pregunta al rubio.

-Naru... ¿quién te gusta es Sasuke?- le preguntó al oído. El rubio le miró sorprendido, pero enseguida se sonrojo, cosa que hizo sonreír al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- exclamó nervioso.

-Pues porque no dejabas de verle mientras bailabas.- respondió como si nada. El ojiazul se sonrojó aún más y volteó el rostro para no verle a la cara. Al ver la linda reacción del menor no pudo evitar abrazarle.

-Por cierto... ¿cómo es que te fijaste en él?- inquirió curioso. La música era algo más tranquila ahora así que no tenía que gritar o hablarle justo al oído para que le escuchase.

-Pues... ¿recuerdas que se me rompieron las gafas antiguas?- comenó el rubio y el contrario solo asintió.- Mmm... resulta que él me ayudó a llegar hasta una óptica he incluso pagó por unas gafas nuevas...- dijo sonrojado.

-Espera... ¿es quién compró esas gafas que tapan casi todo tu rostro?- preguntó sorprendido y sospechosamente. El rubio asintió y él meditó su siguiente pregunta.- ¿Cómo supiste que fue él? Se que sin las gafas a penas y ves figuras borrosas.- curioseó.

-Bueno... se fue antes de que me dieran las gafas así que es cierto que no pude verle en ese momento, pero un par de días más tarde estaba en la biblioteca intentado coger un libro para mi trabajo cuando alguien lo cogió por mi y me lo entregó. Cuando giré a agradecerle me dijo: "Sabía que eras tu por las gafas. Veo que ya tienes las nuevas."- dijo con una suave sonrisa y leve sonrojo.

-Entonces fue que lo reconociste.- concluyó el de ojos aguamarina. El rubio asintió tímidamente.-¿Sólo por eso te gustó?- cuestionó pues intuía que había más.

-Mmm... no. A partir de ahí nos encontramos todos los viernes en la biblioteca. Por alguna razón siempre se ha sentado frente a mi en la zona más apartada... supongo que porque se está tranquilo ahí...- murmuró para si el rubio y su amigo le miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó pues había una hipótesis en su cabeza que quería confirmar y por lo que decía el rubio parecía que iba muy bien encaminado.

-Emm... algunas veces me ha invitado a comer algo. Sabes que cuando me concentro mucho tiendo a olvidar la hora así que hay veces en que me dejaba una bolsa con un sandwich o ramen... este último en muchas más ocasiones... supongo que también le gustará.- explicó con una sonrisa al recordar su comida preferida. La sonrisa del mayor aumentó pues su idea se había confirmado.

-Nee... ¿dijiste que no tenías oportunidad por qué él tenía novia verdad?-preguntó y el rubio solo asintió algo entristecido.- ¿Y si te digo... qué dejó a su novia a principio del curso? Para ser exactos el mismo día en que tú le conociste.- le dejó caer y los ojos del contrario se abrieron en demasía.

-¿De-de verdad? Pero yo creí que seguían juntos...- murmuró confundido.

-Pues no es así. Me lo comentó Sai hace unos meses. Dijo que su primo había dejado a su novia porque se había interesado en otra persona, pero que no conseguía averiguar de quién se trataba, pues no parecía que se estuviese acercando a esta.- explicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Espera... ¿primo? ¿Sai y Sasuke son primos?- cuestionó sorprendido y el pelirrojo solo asintió divertido.

-¿Eso es lo que te sorprende? ¡Sasuke dejó a su novia por ti!- casi gritó emocionado.

-¿De qué hablas? Seguro que solo es una coincidencia...- respondió no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Hola lindos... ¿os invitamos a una copa?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo lo próximo que el pelirrojo iba a decir. Ambos voltearon y reconocieron a los acompañantes de Sasuke y Sai. Se miraron sin entender cuando estos se sentaron sin permiso cada uno a su lado.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya bebimos demasiado.- rechazó amablemente el rubio.

-Vamos... en una noche como esta nunca es demasiado rubito.- comentó el pelinaranja. El mencionado frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando como le hablaba, sobretodo porque ni siquiera le estaba mirando a la cara sino que le desvestía descaradamente con la mirada.

-Bueno... no nos va lo de emborracharnos hasta no saber ni lo que nos rodea.- habló fríamente el pelirrojo.

-Venga solo una copa.- insistió el castaño. Ambos donceles se miraron exasperados pues no parecían entender el claro rechazo.

-Pero... realmente comprendo porqué Sai salía contigo... no puedo negar que tiene muy buen gusto...- murmuró para sí el de ojos perla. Aquello llamó la atención del de ojos aguamarina. Le miró fijamente hasta que recordó que este varón se encontraba con Sai aquel día.

-Cierto... no parecías gran cosa por eso no le dejamos seguirte aquel día, pero si te hubieras visto así creo que hasta nosotros te hubiésemos seguido.- comentó riéndose el pelinaranja.

-Esto... ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó el rubio con una dulce sonrisa. Se notaba que ese par ya habían tomado un par de copas de más así que no sería difícil hacerles hablar.

-Mira... nos faltaba uno ese día e hicimos que nos acompañara. No dejó de decir que tenía una cita y tenía que irse, pero estábamos seguros que nuestras chicas eran mejores. Por eso cuando tu amigo le gritó por dejarle plantado le detuvimos de seguirle porque estábamos en lo cierto. Ellas eran mucho más lindas... bueno eso pensamos hasta verle hoy otra vez.- explicó divertido el grandullón.

-Si... e incluso a pesar que ya no salen nos gritó que no nos acercáramos cuando dijimos lo sexy que se ve así vestido.- continuó ahora el castaño.

-¿Os ha gritado para que no os acercarais? Pero estáis aquí ahora ¿no?- inquirió disimulando su enojo. " _Así que la razón de que Sai no viniera ese día y todo lo que pasó fue culpa de este par de idiotas_ " pensó para si el de ojos aguamarina.

-Si bueno... también dijimos que el rubio estaba buenísimo y entonces Sasuke nos retó a intentar ligar con vosotros. Dijo que si no conseguíamos un sí de vuestra parte en veinte minutos prometiéramos no volver ha acercarnos a vosotros.- explicó el de piercings.

Disimuladamente el rubio miró su reloj de pulsera y sonrió pues habían pasado 15 minutos desde que ese par se habían acercado a hablar con ellos. Pero había algo que le daba curiosidad.

-Emm... ¿Sasuke os retó? ¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente. El pelirrojo le miró divertido pues sabía la respuesta, era justamente de lo que estaban hablando antes que esos dos les interrumpieran.

-Al parecer se interesó en ti y cree que podrá ligar contigo sin problemas a pesar que antes no hizo nada por acercarse.- dijo divertido el pelilargo mientras seguía bebiendo a la vez que rodeaba con un brazo la cintura del rubio. El castaño hizo lo mismo con el pelirrojo y los donceles fruncieron el ceño ante ese acto. Definitivamente esos dos varones ya estaban borrachos y no pensaban en sus actos pues en ningún momento les dijeron que podían tocarles.

Pero sin poder evitarlo el rubio sonrió ante esas palabras pues era justo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo hace unos minutos. Sin poder evitarlo ambos giraron a ver a ambos morenos y sonrieron cuando notaron que también se encontraban mirando en su dirección.

Sin decir nada se levantaron y caminaron hasta el escenario. Quedaba poco para que llegara el nuevo año y primero tenían que darle una respuesta a esos dos pesados. Subieron al escenario y pidieron un par de micros. Le susurraron algo al dj y este asintió a la vez que sonreía divertido.

Sin esperar la música comenzó a sonar dejándose escuchar : " _ **Take a Hint**_ " _by Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies_. Moviéndose por el escenario comenzaron a cantar en perfecta entonación y con una sincronización envidiable sus caderas se movían. Sonriendo divertidos se movieron por el escenario provocando a todos los espectadores, irónico pues la letra de la canción habla sobre el rechazo.

Durante unos minutos se divirtieron cantando y bailando, viendo desde su lugar como los varones que coqueteaban con ellos se habían ido furibundos junto a sus dos amigos, les decían algo y después se marchaban en dirección a la salida. Aumentando su sonrisa fue ese el momento en el cual la música acabó y haciendo una reverencia bajaron del escenario, siendo aplaudidos por el público. Miraron el reloj y se percataron que quedaban dos minutos para el fin de aquel año y el comienzo del siguiente. La música paró para así poder hacer la cuenta atrás y ellos se apresuraron a caminar entre la multitud dirigiéndose a un lugar en concreto. Había algo que tenían que hacer antes de que finalizara el año pues no se sentirían a gusto si no lo conseguían.

Después de escuchar cantar a ambos donceles sonrieron divertidos pues sus amigos caminaron hacia ellos completamente furiosos por el cruel rechazo que estaban recibiendo.

-¡Podéis quedároslos! ¡No nos interesan!- gritaron ambos para luego marcharse de allí.

No pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada pues la situación era completamente hilarante, al menos a su parecer. Volvieron la vista al escenario solo para quedarse hipnotizados por los movimientos sensuales de ambos donceles. Para cuando salieron de su ensoñación el D.J. se encontraba haciendo el anuncio para así empezar la cuenta atrás que finalizaría el año y empezaría el siguiente. Buscaron con la mirada a rubio y pelirrojo, pero no los encontraron. Algo decepcionados suspiraron para así comenzar a contar.

 **...10...**

 **...9...**

 **...8...**

 **...7...**

 **...6...**

 **...5...**

 **...4...**

 **...3...**

 **...2...**

 **...1...**

...un toque en ambos hombros que les hace voltear...

... **¡Feliz Año!**...

el grito de la multitud a lo lejos pues ellos solo pueden notar como un par de labios ajenos han capturado los suyos.

Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder sintieron como los contrarios se separaron y observaron con asombro a las dos personas que hace unos minutos buscaban entre la gente.

-Feliz año Sai...- le susurró al oído el pelirrojo al moreno el cual sonrió feliz y rió sin saber muy bien porqué.

-¿No me odias?- cuestionó aliviado y mirándole con amor. El de ojos aguamarina negó con la cabeza sonriéndole con dulzura.

-No... debería de haber escuchado lo que quisiste decirme y no solo irme de aquella forma.-dijo sentándose en el regazo del mayor.

-Gaara... lo siento... tenía que haberte llamado de inmediato para explicarte, pero justo empezaron los exámenes y...

-Da igual.- le interrumpió.- Lo entiendo y sé que fue cosa de esos dos idiotas que no pudieras ir.- dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto al recordar lo que le habían explicado aquellos dos.

-Hmp. Te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas.- murmuró el mayor besando la mejilla ajena, logrando que este se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-Idiota... a mi... me encantan tus celos...- comentó divertido. Después de unos breves segundos de silencio en los cuales la cabeza del pelirrojo se escondió en el pecho ajeno, el menor volvió a hablar.- Sai... ¿estamos saliendo verdad?- preguntó contra su pecho de forma insegura. Necesitaba estar seguro de que tenían una relación formal y no solo algo casual donde podían haber terceros.

-Por supuesto que si. Te amo Gaara... y no pienso dejar que nadie más te tenga o intente apartarte de mi lado.- dijo de forma posesiva, pero cariñosa a la vez. El pelirrojo sonrió contento y volvió a besar los labios ajenos de forma casta y dulce.

Por otra parte tanto rubio como azabache se quedaron observando al otro a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Feliz año Sasuke.- susurró avergonzado pues no creía que hubiese sido capaz de besar al mayor de aquella forma. Su mente estaba entrando en colapso nervioso pues no dejaba de imaginar escenarios donde el mayor se enojaba por su acción y le decía cosas crueles para rechazarle.

-Feliz año mi dulce y lindo rubio.- susurró el de ojos negro abrazando por la cintura al contrario, logrando que este se acercara a él y acabase entre sus piernas, mientras que sus manos se colocaban en sus hombros. Levantó la cabeza para ver los preciosos zafiros del rubio y ese lindo y adorable sonrojo que abarcaba sus mejillas.

-¿Tuyo?- preguntó tímida pero esperanzadoramente, mirándole con ilusión.

-Completamente mío.- respondió para luego besar los rosados labios del menor. Este sonrió entre el beso pues no necesitaba una declaración despampanante. No... aquella muestra de posesividad y cariño eran más que suficientes para él.

Ambos donceles se miraron un momento y sonrieron contentos pues esa sería la mejor forma de comenzar el año que nunca tendrían. " _¿Qué mejor que saber que la persona que amas te corresponde?_ " fue lo que los cuatro pensaron, a la vez que ambos varones volvían a besar a sus lindos donceles.

Y mientras todo el mundo gritaba y felicitaba a otros por el nuevo año ellos seguían en su pequeño mundo... besándose y abrazándose.

" _Definitivamente... el mejor comienzo de año posible_ " pensaron ambos menores al tiempo en que sus mentes quedaban en blanco para así solo sentir... todo el amor, cariño y dulzura que esas dos personas especiales para ellos les transmitían en un gesto tan simple, pero íntimo, como lo era un abrazo o un beso.

...FIN...

* * *

 **Bueno... se que han pasado unos días desde año nuevo, pero esto lo escribí hace dos años (o sea a finales de 2016) y no lo subí aquí por que no tenía cuenta todavía -.-" por lo aquí está n.n**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión (=^w^=)**

 **PD: la ropa sale en mi blog - khr-182769-love**


End file.
